Le dernier rempart
by Isly
Summary: Voldemort a trouvé le moyen de rammené la terreur plus rapidement sur terre,le problème? Il doit demandé l'aide de quelqu'un qui refuse de lui donner la réponse au dernier élément qu'il doit connaître pour réaliser son projet. Xover hp/LOTR.
1. Feuille verte

Auteur :Isly (Bon pour la plupart d'entre vous c'est la première fois que vous voyez ce nom, mais peut-être pas la dernière...enfin j'espère ^-^)  
  
Disclaimer :Tout les personnages de JK Rowling sont à JK Rowling, les autres sont à Tolkien... je ne possède donc rien de ce qui est écrit ici, sauf l'histoire, et je ne tire aucun profit avec .  
  
Spoilers : Les 4 premiers tombes de Harry Potter et les livres du seigneur des anneaux.(Je sais que ça d'l'air bizarre comme ça, voir impossible, mais n'oublier pas que certains des personnages de Tolkien sont immortels ;-))  
  
Genre : ¨Ça, je ne suis pas tout à fait sûre, mais pour l'instant je vais mettre, disons, mystery? Si vous êtes pas d'accord avec mon choix, fait-le moi savoir...  
  
  
  
Le dernier rempart Chapitre 1 : Feuille verte  
  
  
  
Il faisait sombre. En fait, tout était ténèbre. C'était tout à fait normal puisqu'il n'y avait aucune fenêtre et aucune source de lumière. On arrivait tout de même à distinguer une silhouette dans le noir. Un homme. Ou en était-ce vraiment un ? Difficile à dire... Il avait l'apparence et l'allure d'un adolescent, mais semblait beaucoup plus vieux, car il dégageait l'aura de quelqu'un de vieux et sage. Un peu comme le Professeur Dumbledore, mais en plus prononcé. Il était seul, mais plus pour longtemps...  
  
Quelques minutes passèrent, puis une porte s'ouvrit. La lumière venant de l'extérieur était faible, seulement la lueur d'une torche, mais elle suffit à aveugler momentanément celui qui était à l'intérieur. Elle permit aussi de voir qu'il était enchaîné et qu'il ne pouvait plus bouger, ou alors au prix d'un terrible effort. Puis trois autres silhoutte encagoulé entrèrent. L'une d'elle était relativement petite par rapport aux autres. Alors un homme entra. Mais en était-ce vraiment un ? Oui, mais bientôt il ne serait plus humain. Quel différence? Il était horrible. Grand et frêle, mais il ne fallait pas se fier à son apparence car il était dangereux, très dangereux. Il avait les yeux rouge sang, deux fentes en guise de narine et une autre en guise de bouche. Il ressemblait étonnament à un serpent. Il n'y avait plus rien de bon en lui. Et le seigneur des ténèbres pris la parole de sa voix étrangement aiguë et sifflante : « Dis-moi seulement ce que je veut savoir et ...tu seras libre.  
  
-Jamais! repondit le prisonnier d'une voix déterminer, mais claire et douce de par sa nature.  
  
-Alors tu va souffrir...  
  
-Et alors? Ce ne saura pas la première fois!  
  
-Endoloris! »  
  
Le prisonnier ne cria pas. Ce n'est pas qu'il ne souffrait pas. Bien au contraire. Il avait l'impression que chaques centimètres carrées de sa peau était transpersés par des aiguilles chauffé au blanc. Il souffrait de ce sortillège comme n'importe quel être. Cependant, il était suffisamment fort pour ne pas crier ou se tordre de douleur et bien trop fier pour le faire. Puis son geôlier leva sa baguette, interrompant le sortilège. Il voulait être sûr que son captif l'entende et le comprenne. Il reprit ,comme s'il parlait à un enfant particulièrement têtu : « Tut, tut, tut,tut,tut. Je ne sais vraiment plus quoi faire avec toi. J'ai tout essayé. Le veritaserum, l'Imperum... la torture. Pourtant, tu refuse toujours et encore de me répondre. Tu me déçoit... Tu n'as donc pas appris qu'il ne fallait jamais décevoir Lord Voldemort?  
  
-Il y a toujours un prix à payer pour lutter contre les Ténèbres. Mais ce prix est recompensé, car on les retardent!  
  
-Mais que tu me le dise ou non, Elles vont finir par arriver.  
  
-Peut-être, mais l'Âge Noir ne reveindra pas comme il était à l'origine que dans plusieurs siècles ou peut-être jamais. Ce que vous avez installé, cette soit disant terreur que vous inspirez, n'est rien comparé au monde tel qu'il était à l'apogé de Son pouvoir. Et je me demande bien ce que vous avez à y gagner...  
  
-Le pouvoir! Et je pourrais enfin me débarrassé de... Harry Potter»  
  
Le prisonnier éclata de rire. Non pas d'un vrai rire, car celui-ci était dénuer de joie. Après s'être calmé, il reprit : « Pauvre fou... » C'était un erreur. Car Voldemort ne lui laissa pas le temps de souffler, il lui jeta le sort dans toute sa puissance : « ENDOLORIS »Cette fois-ci, le prisonnier cria.  
  
  
  
À des milliers de kilomètres de là, un jeune garçon du nom de Harry Potter se réveilla en sursaut. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il criait ni qu'il avait les deux mains collé sur sa cicatrice avant que les ridaux de son lit à baldaquin ne s'ouvre sur ses camarades de dortoir. Un rouquin s'approcha, lui pausa une main sur l'épaule et l'interrogea du regard. Pour toute réponse Harry Potter se leva et dit : « Il faut allez voir Dumbledore, quelque chose de grave est en train de se produire... »  
  
  
  
Pourtant, dans le cachot où se trouvait Voldemort et son prisonnier, les événements ne s'arrêtèrent pas là. L'être enchaîné refusait toujours et encore de parler. Voldemort aurait bien fait venir les Détraqueurs s'il n'y avait été que ce geste aurait tuer celui qu'il torturait depuis des mois. Et ça il ne le voulait pour rien au monde. Du moins pas avant que celui-ci disent se qu'il voulait entendre. Tout ça pour une phrase, une seule et unique phrase qui lui permettrait de plonger le monde dans les ténèbres. Son prisionnier était sa seul et unique chance de la connaître. Peut-être qu'il aurait finit par cracher le morceau si à se moment-là un Mangemort ne serait pas entrer pour dire qu'il se faisait attaquer. En effet, le vacarne qui résonnait au dessus d'eux en disait long sur la situation des hommes de Celui-dont-ont-ne-devait-pas-prononcer-le-nom: il ne faisait pas le poids. Puis sur le signale de leur maître, tout les Mangemorts, et Voldemort lui même, transplanèrent, abandonnant le prisonnier. Peut importait, il avait réussit à le capturer une fois, pourquoi pas deux? Quelques secondes, à peine, après leur départ, la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau sur deux sorciciers. L'un deux avait l'air épuiser, tandis que l'autre ressemblait à un évadé de prison. En voyant le captif, le premier sortit sa baguette et s'approcha de lui. L'homme enchaîné eu un mouvement de recule à cette vue. Le sorcier arrêta net son geste et dit d'une voix rassurante : «Ne t'en fait pas, je ne te veux aucun mal. Je veux juste te libèré... Alohomora.  
  
-Tu vas être capable de marcher? »demanda le second sorcier.  
  
Il fit mine de se lever mine de se lever, puis s'écroula. Il était rester trop longtemps immobile et la torture l'avait affaiblit. Il fit signe que non. Alors les deux sorciers s'approchèrent pour le soutenir. Puis l'un d'eux, celui qui lui avait demandé s'il pouvait marcher demanda : « Sais-tu transplanner ?» À nouveau le prisonnier fit signe que non. « Alors accroche toi bien... »Puis les trois hommes disparrurent...  
  
Ils réapparurent quelque seconde plus tard dans le village de Pré-au-lard. Constantant que leur rescapé reprennait des forces, l'un d'eux se détacha pour se transformer en chien. Il ne fallait pas qu'on le voit. Le second observa celui qu'il venait de libéré. C'est alors qu'il constata que celui- çi ne pouvait pas être humain. D'abord, il se remettait beaucoup trop rapidement, et ce seulement en regardant le ciel. La pleine lune approchait. Remus aurait pu penser qu'il s'agissait peut-être d'un loup- garou s'il n'avait pas eu ses oreilles pointues...  
  
  
  
Entre temps, Harry et Ron était arrivé face à la gargouille et récitait le nom de tout les sucreries qui leur passaient par la tête. Les autres avaient voulu les accompagnés, mais il était inutile de se faire remarquer, en était à cinq, en dehors du dortoir à deux heures du matin. Il n'avait pas eu de problèmes pour sortir de la salle commune car, pour un raison obscure, Harry n'avait réveillé que les garçons de sa chambre. Ils en étaient arriver aux sucreries Moldu lorsqu'il entendirent des pas se rapprocher dans le couloir.  
  
  
  
Remus s'était remis de sa surprise et reconduit cet être vers le château de Poudlard à la suite de patmol, sous sa forme de chien. Mais plus ils se rapprochaient du château, plus Lunard trouvait que l'ancien prisonnier de Voldemort était étrange. Il était si silencieux, même pour ses oreilles de loup-garou, qu'il aurait aussi bien pu ne pas être là et ça ne ferait pas de différence. Et puis, sa peau pâle semblait dégager une étrange lueur dans le noir, comme la lueur de la lune. Il avait l'air d'un adolescent avec son visage jeune et son corps vigoureux mais semblait beaucoup plus vieux. Et ça, Lunard aurait été incapable d'expliquer pourqoi. Depuis qu'ils l'avaient libéré, il n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot. Remus était donc dans l'incapacité de dire qui il était et ce qu'il était. Ils entrèrent à l'intérieur du château et se dirigeaient vers le bureau du directeur. Il y avait maintenant un certain moment que celui qui les accompagnait pouvait marcher seul. Il les suivait, sans poser la moindre question. Il devait sans doute se sentir plus en securité. Ils approchaient du bureau. Au prochain tornant il verrait la gargouille. Mais lorsqu'il y arrivèrent, la gargouille n'était plus seule. « Harry, s'exclama Remus, mais qu'est-ce que tu fait là?  
  
-Il faut que je vois le directeur, Professeur.  
  
-À propos?  
  
-D'un rêve qui nous à réveiller, Professeur, repondit Ron d'un ton plus sérieux que d'habitude.  
  
-Et... on a pas encore trouver le mots de passe...continua Harry.  
  
-Dans ce cas, je ne croit pas qu'il y ait de problème... ''Esquimau au citron''. »  
  
Et la gargouille fit place à la porte. Il se dirigèrent vers les escaliers magiques et montèrent vers le bureau du directeur. Ils entendirent un Ron perplexe demandé '' Mais où est-ce qu'il va chercher des idées pareilles ?''à un Harry qui ne connaissait pas la réponse.  
  
Arriver à l'interrieur du bureau, chaqu'un réussit à se trouver une place et Sirius reprit sa forme initiale. C'est alors que Harry remarqua pour la première fois celui qui accompagnait son parrain et son professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. L'homme de son rêve. Dumbledore se tourna vers Harry, signe qu'il devait prendre la parole. Alors il s'exécuta : « J'ai fait un rêve. En réalité j'ai été de nouveau en contact avec Voldemort. Mais je ne suis pas le mieux placé pour vous en parler. Car j'ai vu ce qu'à vécu cet homme, et je doit avouer que je n'ai pas tout compris... »  
  
Dumbledore tourna un regard perplexe vers celui qui était entre les mains de Voldemort quelques minutes plus tôt, puis lui demanda : «Je ne sais pas ce que Voldemort vous veux, je ne sais pas non plus qui vous êtes, mais il va sans doute vouloir vous récupéré. Je ferait tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour vous protèger, mais avant nous pourrions peut-être faire connaissance?  
  
-Ce qu'il me veut, c'est connaître la solution au dernier rempart qui empêche le retour de l'Âge Noir sur terre. Tant qu'à moi, je me nomme Legolas Greenleaf.   
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************  
  
  
  
Bon , ça c'est le premier chapître de ma première fic(envoyé). Si vous l'aimer et que vous voulez que je la continue, envoyer moi des reviews ;-) 


	2. Cour d'histoire avant l'aube

Auteur :Isly (Bon pour la plupart d'entre vous c'est la première fois que vous voyez ce nom, mais peut-être pas la dernière...enfin j'espère ^-^)  
  
Disclaimer :Tout les personnages de JK Rowling sont à JK Rowling, les autres sont à Tolkien... je ne possède donc rien de ce qui est écrit ici, sauf l'histoire, et je ne tire aucun profit avec .  
  
Spoilers : Les 4 premiers tombes de Harry Potter et les livres du seigneur des anneaux.(Je sais que ça d'l'air bizarre comme ça, voir impossible, mais n'oublier pas que certains des personnages de Tolkien sont immortels ;-))  
  
Genre : ¨Ça, je ne suis pas tout à fait sûre, mais pour l'instant je vais mettre, disons, mystery? Si vous êtes pas d'accord avec mon choix, fait-le moi savoir... J'ai l'impression de répondre aux quetions un peu trop vite.lol.  
  
Merci à tout les reviwers, ça fait plaisir, mais j'peux pas répondre car j'ai fait une erreur stupide, bon,c'est tout v'la la suite.  
  
  
  
Le dernier rempart Chapitre 2 : Cours d'histoire avant l'aube  
  
  
  
-Ce qu'il me veut, c'est connaître la solution au dernier rempart qui empêche le retour de l'Âge Noir sur terre. Tant qu'à moi, je me nomme Legolas Greenleaf.   
  
Un silence suivit cette déclaration. « L'Âge Noir? Questionna Sirius en fronçant les sourcils, mais il l'a déjà ramené au moment où il est revenu!  
  
-Pas cette Âge Noir là, répondit Legolas, mais un autre, beaucoup plus important, qui a eu lieu il y a très longtemps.  
  
-Et qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de particulier, à ce moment-là ,que Voldemort voudrait ramener? Demanda Dumbledore.  
  
-Sauron... »  
  
Et un ange passa. Aucune des personnes présente n'avait entendu parlé de ce Sauron, mais chacun savait que ce n'étais pas quelque chose de bon. Le regard de Legolas c'était assombrit lorsqu'il avait pronnoncé son nom. « Qui est-ce?finit par demander Remus.  
  
-Vous savez sans doute que celui qui se fait appeler Voldemort n'est pas le premier à se prétendre Seigneur des Ténébres.  
  
-Bien sûr, il en a eu des centaines avant lui, repondit Ron, faisant voix à tous. -Mais savez-vous qu'il n'y en a eu que deux véritables et qu'il ne fait pas partit du lot? Par contre, c'est le cas de Sauron.  
  
-Mais enfin c'est impossible, répliqua Sirius, ce qu'il à fait, et ce qu'on fait ceux avant lui est sufisament horrible pour qu'ils portent ce titre. Qu'aurait pu faire ces deux autres pour être ainsi qualifier?  
  
-Il ont mener le monde dans les ténébres, dans les ténébres véritables. L'un d'eux à créé les orques, les trolls et les goblains, au dépend des espèces déjà existantent, et l'autre a tenté de corrompre les plus hauts représentants de trois des grandes races, il a réussit pour l'une d'elle et il s'en est fallu de peu pour les deux autres. Mais aussi, le plus important, c'est qu'ils sont passés de mortel à immortel et que leur reigne à durée plusieurs siècles. Voilà la différence.  
  
-Et quand ont eu lieu ces reignes? Demanda Dumbledore.  
  
L'un à suite de l'autre, à peu de temps d'intervalle,(A/N : de son point de vue à lui, évidement) il y a plus de six milles ans.  
  
-Pourquoi n'en avons jamais eu connaissance.  
  
-Les humains ont oublié. Au fil des siècles, beaucoup de choses qui étaient autrefois connu de tous, ont disparu des mémoires.  
  
-Et vous, comment se fait-il que vous vous en souveniez.  
  
-C'est simple, je l'est vécu. »  
  
Silence. Pendant cinq minutes interminables, plus personne n'osa parler. Lunard fut le premier à rompre ce silence : « Qu'est-ce que vous êtes au juste?  
  
-Un Elfe, répondit Legolas d'un ton égal.  
  
-Comment?s'écria Ron en songeant au Elfe de maison.  
  
-Ça fait parti des chose que vous avez oublié. »  
  
Au moment où il prononçait cette phrase, un bruissement de plume se fit entendre. Fumseck, le phénix de Dumbledore, venait de se posait sur les genoux d'Harry, qui curieusement n'avait encore rien dit. Alors qu'il caressait la tête de l'oiseau, l'Elfe reprit la parole : « Je doit bien avouer que beaucoup de chose ont changé depuis cette époque. Les Elfes se cachent depuis lontemps, et il en reste peu sur les terres mortels. Nous sommes une vieille races, presque éteinte. D'ailleurs, beaucoup de choses qui existaient au temps de ma jeunesse ont disparues, et d'autre sont nées. » Il dit ces phrasse en regardant le phénix. Cet oiseau faisait partie des choses qu'il aurait été incapable de nommer lorsqu'il faisait parti de la compagnie de l'anneau. « Et ce Sauron, qui était-il au juste?demanda Dumbledore. -Un sorcier. Mais pas au sens où vous l'entendez. Au moment de sa puissance, ont appelait sorcier ceux qui obtenaient leurs pouvoirs des pires manières possibles. Ils pratiquaient surtout la nécromancie. Je crois que vous, vous l'appelleriez un mage noir. Il n'avait rien d'humain, où appartenant à aucune des autres races existantes. Ni dans son corps, ni dans son esprit. Il a été détruit. Mais Voldemort à trouver le moyen de le faire revenir.  
  
-Comment?  
  
-C'est une longue histoire. Sauron à placer tous ses pouvoirs dans un anneau. Tant que cet anneau subistait, il était impossible de détruire son maître, pas complètement. Mais une fois l'anneau détruit...  
  
-On détruit le maître,termina Sirius. C'est un risque énorme de placer sa vie dans un objet si facile à détruire. Pourquoi l'avoir fait alors qu'il est facile de s'en débarrasser. »  
  
Pour toute réponse Légolas récita :  
  
« Trois Anneaux pour les Rois Elfes sous le ciel,  
  
Sept pour les Seigneurs Nains dans leurs demeuresde pierre,  
  
Neuf pour les Hommes Mortels destiné au trépas,  
  
Un pour le Seigneur Ténébreux sur son sombre trône  
  
Dans le Pays de Mordor où s'étendent les Ombres.  
  
Un Anneau pour les gouverner tous. Un anneau pour les trouver,  
  
Un Anneau pour les amener tous et dans les ténébres les lier.  
  
Au pays de Mordor où s'étendent les ombres.  
  
L'anneau unique avait sa vonlonté propre. Il voulait rejoindre son maître, il ne s'est pas laissé facilement détruire. Il corrompait les coeurs les plus purs. Il a détruit de nombreuses vies avant d'être jeté dans la montagne du destin, où il fut forgé et le seul endroit où il pouvait être détruit. C'est ainsi que Sauron a été lui aussi détruit, mais il suffirait de le libéré de l'Anneau pour le fair erevenir. C'est ce que veut Voldemort.  
  
-Comment compte-t-il s'y prendre?  
  
-Il a réussit à trouver une formule ancestral, elle date de l'époque de Sauron, alors que les Magiciens n'était ni des Hommes, ni des Elfes, ni des Nains. Alors qu'ils étaient eux -même considérés comme une race. Ne me demandez pas comment il l'a trouvé, je l'ignore. Mais pour réussir cette formule il lui faut connaître les mots qui étaient écrit sur l'Anneau. Or il sont rare ceux qui les connaissent, qui les ai déjà entendu, même au moment de Son pouvoir. Mais à cette époque, tous les en savait le sens et les reconnaissaient lorsqu'il les entendaient, même si c'était la première fois. C'est des mots que l'on n'oublit jamais, une fois pronnoncer devant nous. Or Gandalf les a dite au conseil d'Elrond, et de ceux qui y était, je suis le seul que Voldemort peut encore atteindre.»  
  
Alors que les sorciers réfléchissaient à la situation, Legolas lui, se posait d'autres questions. Comment, diable, Voldemort avait-il pu connaître la formule, créé par Sarouman, le traître. Et surtout, surtout, comment avait-il pu connaître l'existance de Sauron, que même les orques n'osaient pas évoquer. Il était le seul qui osait encore y penser, il n'avait pas le choix , sinon il perdrait les souvenirs de ses amis: Gimli, qui lui avait appris à apprécier les Nains, Gandalf, à la fois immortel et invulnérable, un très puissant Magicien, Aragorn, roi des Hommes, son héro, Frodon, Sam, Merry et Pippin, quatre Hobits extraordinaires, et Boromir, mort en héro pour réparer sa faute, sa faiblesse. Non, s'il devait se remémorer Sauron pour garder ses amis en mémoire, il le ferait. Mais tout cela ne répondait pas à sa question. Comment? Comment était-ce possible?  
  
Il n'était pas le seul à se poser des questions. Tous le faisaient, mais pas sur les mêmes sujets. Harry, était troublé par se qui c'était dit dans son rêve. Legolas avai résisté au veritaserum. Comment était-ce possible? Qu'il résiste à l'Imperium et à la torture, il le comprenait. Après tout, ne le faisait-il pas lui même? Mais contre la plus puissante potion de vérité connu du monde des sorciers? Non décidément, il devait savoir. Alors il le demanda. La réponse ne fut pas longue... Les autres regardaient de nouveau l'Elfe avec surprise, et ce dernier répondit : « C'est simple, cette potion à été créé pour agir sur les humains et je suis un Elfe. Nos métabolisme sont différents des votres et donc nos réactions ne sont pas tout à fait les mêmes. Le veritaserum m'empêche de mentir, en ça il n'y a aucune différence, mais pas de me taire. Avez-vous d'autres question?  
  
-Non, dire en choeur tout les sorciers présents dans la salle.  
  
-Bien alors, est-ce que je peux vous en posez quelques unes moi aussi?  
  
-Bien sûre, répondit Dumbledore, allez-y.  
  
-D'abord, où sommes-nous?  
  
-À Poudlard, école de sorcellerie, répondit Dumbledore, une lueur amusée dans le regard, connaissant déjà la suite. En faite il s'était attendu à ce que leur rescapé pose cette question bien plus tôt... Ensuite?  
  
-Qui êtes-vous ?  
  
-Je suis Albus Dumbledore, directeur de cette école, voici Remus Lupin, Sirius Black , Ron Weasley, désignait le vieil homme en montrant les concernés, et Harry Potter... »  
  
En entendant ce nom, Legolas sursauta légérement. Il regarda l'adolescent dans les yeux. Des yeux d'un vert étonnant, reflétant les durs épreuves qu'il avait endurés. Des yeux qui reflétaient une vie que personne ne devrait avoir, surtout pas quequ'un de 15 ans. Cette image lui en rappela une autre, celle de Frodon, porteur de l'Anneau Unique. Ils avaient les mêmes yeux. C'était donc ce garçon que Voldemort voulait tuer à tout pris. Harry sembla comprendre, car il hocha la tête. La plupart du temps, ce genre de regard le rendait mal à l'aise, mais pas cette fois. Il avait lu les différentes émotions qui s'étaient succédés dans les yeux de l'Elfe, car il le regardait dans les yeux, et non pas sa cicatrice comme les autres le faisaient. Il y avait vu le trouble, puis la tristesse et enfin la question qu'il semblait se poser. Après tout, Voldemort avait parler de lui ,non ? Oui, ces mots exacte était : « Je pourrais enfin me débarrassé de Harry Potter»,alors il acquiesça à la question silencieuse. C'est Dubledore qui rompit ce moment en demanda si Legolas avait d'autres questions. « Oui, répondit-il, pourquoi est-ce que je me sent autant en sécurité ici?   
  
-Car le mal ne put pas entrer dans ses murs, du moins il ne peut pas agir. C'est une femme de votre peuple qui en ai pour cause. Et oui, je connaissait déjà les Elfes, mais c'était bien la seule chose que je connaissais de ce dont vous nous avez parlé. Quoi qu'il en soit, une certaine Galadrielle à fait ce don à l'école, ou plutôt à Godric...  
  
-Pourquoi lui en particulier, demanda Legolas, sachant que la dame de la Lorien ne serait pas revenu en terre mortel pour n'importe qui.  
  
-Elle à dit que ce don était pour le descendant du roi des Hommes. C'est une information que j'ai découvert il y a quelques semaine dans les archives de l'école.  
  
-Le descendant d'Aragorn? Un dunedain? Godric a-t-il lui même un héritier.  
  
-Bien sûre, mais il serait compromettant de révéler son identité, répondit le vieux directeur en souriant.  
  
-Je vois.  
  
-Avez-vous d'autres questions?  
  
-Non.  
  
-Alors maintenant, il vous faut une couverture.  
  
-Comment?  
  
-Bien sûre,vous ne croyez tous de même pas que l'on va vous jeter dehors alors que Voldemort cherche à vous récupérer. Nous allons vous garder sous la protection de l'école tant que vous êtes en danger. Mais surtout vous devez passer inaperçu, car il y a dans cette école certains étudiants qui sont enfants de Mangemort.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
Voilà pour le deuxième chapitre, j'ai réussit à garder une question sans réponse. Yaou!lol. Bon, désolé si ce chapître est moins bon que le précédant, mais c'est beaucoup de blabla et de choses que l'on sait déjà... 


	3. Nouvelle identité

Auteur : Isly(Vous devriez commencer à le savoir maintenant, non? lol)  
  
Disclaimer : Les personnages de JKR sont à JKR, les personnages de Tolkien sont à Tolkien(pareille pour les lieux) le reste est à moi!^-^ je n'accepte pas les poursuites, car je ne fait pas d'argent avec ça, mais vous êtes déjà au courant, alors...lol  
  
Spoilers : les 4 premiers tombes d'Harry Potter(faute de pouvoir dire les 5)et les livres de LOTR.  
  
Genre : Mystery, si je ne me trompe pas(si c'est le cas, dîtes le moi, hein?)  
  
Rated : General, encore une fois :si je me trompe pas... si vous penser que c'est plus...et bien, dîtes le moi...  
  
Notes : Et bien, réponse aux reviews à la fin... à condition que je ne fasse pas d'autres erreurs. ^.~  
  
Le dernier rempart Chapitre 3 :Nouvelle identité  
  
  
  
Quelques heures plus tard, Ron, Harry et Hermione étaient assis à la table des Griffondor. Les deux garçons étaient épuisés, n'ayant pas dormi depuis le réveil brutal d'Harry, et devaient expliquer la raison de leur état de fatigue à leur amie. Ils avaient bien essayé de lui caché, mais dissimuler quelque chose à Hermione était pratiquement impossible. Il faut dire que les bâillements interminables de Ron et les cernes sous les yeux d'Harry n'était pas pour les aider. Alors, après quelque temps, la jeune sorcière posa la question tant redouté : « Pourquoi est-ce que vous n'êtes pas venu me chercher?  
  
-Mais Hermione, tu es une fille, fut la réponse intelligente de Ron.  
  
-Merci beaucoup Ron, répondit Hermione, mais j'avais remarqué figure toi!  
  
-Ce que Ron veut dire, continua Harry, c'est qu'à ce moment-là tu dormais paisiblement dans le dortoir des filles . Et je ne suis pas sur que tes compagnes de chambre auraient apprécié de nous voir débarquer dans votre chambre et toutes vous réveiller juste pour que tu viennes avec nous dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Je ne suis même pas sûr que toi tu aurais apprécié.  
  
-Je dois avouer que vous avez raison. Mais pouvez-vous au moins me dire ce que vous cachez?  
  
-De toute façon Dumbledore ne va pas tarder à le révéler, répondit Ron. »  
  
  
  
Flash back  
  
  
  
Dans le bureau du directeur, chacun réfléchissait au nouveau problème. Comment caché un Elfe recherché par Voldemort à l'intérieur de Poudlard sans que personne ne se doute de quoi que se soit? C'est Remus qui apporta la solution : « Et si on le faisait passer pour un élève?  
  
-C'est possible? demanda Legolas.  
  
-Peut-être, répondit Dumbledore. Il suffit de transférer vos pouvoirs elfiques pour faire de vous un sorcier humain. C'est temporaire, bien sûr, et seulement si vous l'acceptez.  
  
-Je crois que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Et puis, je ne vois pas pourquoi il y aurait un problème. Après tout, je ne suis jamais conte une nouvel expérience. Mais comment comptez-vous faire? »  
  
Dumbledore ouvrit un tiroir de son bureau et en sortit deux objets. Un espèce de colier, une feuille taillé dans le bois pendant au bout d'une corde de cuire, et une baguette magique. Devant les regards interrogateurs des autres personnes présentes dans la pièce, Dumbledore leur explica : « Ceci, dit-il en leur montra le colier, est un canalisateur. Il changera légérement votre apparence pour vous faire ressembler à un humain. Mais surtout, il utilisera la magie qui est en vous, celle qui caractérise les différents pouvoirs de votre race, pour vous permettre de jetté des sorts. Tant qu'a la baguette, c'est la seule que vous pourrez utiliser, car elle fabriquer à partir des même éléments que le colier. Je vous les confit, en espèrant que vous en ferez bonne usage.  
  
-Je vous le promet.  
  
-Maintenant, il faut vous trouver un nom...  
  
  
  
Fin du flash back  
  
  
  
Alors que tout les élèves avaient fini par arriver dans la grande salle, Dumbledore se leva, confirmant les dires de Ron. Peu à peu, les élèves stoppèrent leurs conversations pour laisser la parole à leur directeur. « Chers sorciers et sorcières, j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que ce matin, l'école va acceuillir un nouvel élève qui entrera en cinquième année. Minerva, vous pouvez entrer. »  
  
  
  
Derrière la porte qui menait à la grande salle, le professeur McGonagall entendait avec le nouvel élève en question. Legolas, lui, découvrait ce que c'était d'être un humain, mais aussi un sorcier. En tant qu'humain, il ressentait certaines émotions, mais aussi certaines craintes, qu'il n'avait jamais seulement envisagé en tant qu'Elfe : tous ces émotions était beaucoup plus forte, plus intense que ce qu'il avait toujours vécu. Certe, les Grands Sages lui répétaient souvant que les Hommes, ayant une vie beaucoup plus courte que son pleuple(considéré comme immortel), vivaient leurs vie avec beaucoup plus de fougue, plus intensément. Il était donc logique qu'il en allait de même avec les sentiments, mais il n'a jamais envisager ça! Certes, il ne pourait jamais les connaître en tant que Legolas Greenleaf, les émotions négatives l'auraient rapidement tuer, son esprit ne le suportant pas. Mais il n'y avait pas que le mal, mais ausi le bien. Il pouvait ressentir une joie, un bonheur, presque aussi grand que lorsqu'il était dans la forêt de Fangorn, et ce pour quelque chose qui, en étant lui même, l'aurait laisser indifférent! C'était tout simplement extraordinaire. Il ne regrettait rien. Mais il y avait aussi le point de vue sorcier. Il sentait la magie couler dans ses veines. Non pas la magie elfique, celle qui donnait tout ces dons à sa race, mais une magie tout à fait différente, une magie humaine. Cette magie qui lui permettait de jeter des sorts et bien d'autres choses. Cette magie qui faisait de lui un sorcier. Il possédait aussi de nouvelles connaissances, entre autre tout ce que devait connaître un élève qui entrait en cinquième, mais aussi tout ce que savait un sorcier sur son monde... qui il devait admiré et qui il devait craindre. Les lieux renomés, les endroits à éviter, et bien sûr Poudlard. Il en savait davantage sur sa nouvelle école et il savait que Galadrielle n'était pas la seul à y avoir posé sa protection. Les quatres fondateurs avaient fait de même, ainsi que tout les directeurs qui s'était succèder le contrôle de cet endroit. Puis vient le moment d'entrer dans la grande salle.  
  
Minerva entra, en potant un tabouret et le Choixpeau. Le nouvel élève suivant non loin derrière. Une fois posé, le choixpeau se mit à chanter.  
  
Ce matin on est venu me chercher,  
  
Car un nouvel élève était arrivé.  
  
Je dois te choisir une maison,  
  
Parmi les 4 options.  
  
À Griffondor tu irra  
  
Si par dessus tout tu as le courage  
  
Car là-bas vont les plus brave.  
  
Poufsouffle t'acceuillera,  
  
Si jamais tu ne trahis pas tes amis,  
  
Si pour toi rien ne vaut la loyauté.  
  
Serdaigle sera pour toi,  
  
Si tu es sage et réféchis  
  
Car là-bas vont les érudits.  
  
Finalement tu sera Serpentard,  
  
Si tu est astucieux et rusé,  
  
Car là- bas vont ceux qui arrive toujours à leur fin.  
  
Pose- moi sur ta tête un instant,  
  
Reste serein, fait moi confiance,  
  
Car dans ton coeur je dois lire  
  
Pour connaître ta personalité  
  
Et te choisir une destiné.  
  
La chanson fut acceuillit par les applaudissements sincères des élèves tandis que Legolas sentait son coeur se serrer. Les dernières paroles de Choixpeau lui avait fait un choc car il savait que le destin pouvait être cuel, surtout pour les innoncents, comme il avait été le cas pour Frodon. Il vit alors la directrice des Griffondor dérouler un parchemin pour lire son nom (bien qu'elle n'en aurait pas eu besoin), bien sûr celui-ci n'était pas vraiment le sien car désormait, il devait quitter l'identité de Legolas l'Elfe pour celle d'un humain comme les autres, ou plutôt un sorcier comme les autres. Le silence se fit dans la salle alors que Minerva McGonagall l'anonçait : « Alexander White. » Alors celui-ci s'assit sur le tabouret et enfila le chapeau magique, presque aussitôt, dans la noirceur totale, l'Elfe entendit une voix lui murmurer à l'oreille :  
  
« Tien, tien, tien, un immortel! Bien plus vieux que moi d'ailleur. Je me demande bien ce que tu peux faire ici, mais le directeur doit avoir ses raisons. Où vais-je bien pouvoir te mettre? Tu sais que tu es un cas difficile, tu as pratiquement tout les qualités des quatre maisons. Oh, mais je vois que tu as vécu beaucoup d'aventure et que tu n'as jamais reculé devant le danger. Et bien mon choix et fait, ce sera...GRIFFONDOR! »  
  
Le dernier mot résonna dans la salle toujours aussi silencieuse. À cette annonce, la table qui acceuillait le nouvel élève explosa dans un tonnerre d'auplaudissement. Alexander s'y dirigea et s'y assit. Il fut assaillit de question et bientôt il connaîssait tout le monde. Cette journée étant un samedi, au bonheur d'Harry et Ron, il avait la fin de semaine pour s'adapter avant les premiers cours, et la première journée de sa nouvelle vie semla durée seulement quelques minutes. Malgrés tout, lorsque le soleil se fut coucher, Legolas était épuiser, fatiguer comme il l'avait rarement été, et il s'endormit aussitôt sa tête poser sur l'oreiller. mais ses rêves ne furent pas de tout repos, car il le replongèrent dans le passer, lui rappellant un souvenir qu'il préfèrait oublier...  
  
**************************************************************************** *****************  
  
Voilà le chapitre trois enfin posté, après plus de deux semaine d'absence. pas ma faute, l'inspiration à raté notre rendez-vous!lol. mais j,ai fini par l'envoyer. Alors réponse aux reviews :  
  
Sombrekarma :merci, en fait, j'avais plus de reviews(normalement il devrait y avoir 5 d'écrit en haut) mais comme je ne suis pas très bonne en anglais et que le seule moyen pour avancer que j'ai trouver c'est l'essaie erreur, et bien j,ai tout effacé... mais merci quand même pour le compliment et le conseil(que je suis à la lettre) et surtout pour ton review.  
  
Juliepotter : merci, et oui je continu(même si ça fait plus de deux semaine que je n,ai pas laisser de nouvelle) tant fait pas. Lol  
  
Sas(J'espèr que ça ne te dérange pas que je réponde ici, mais vu la situation, j'pense pas ;0)) : C'est encourangeant, merci. Freakante, hein, à se point-là? Mmm, possible. En tout cas merci beaucoup(je saia je me répète,lol) Et oui, je fais attention à moi, du mieux que je peux, t'en fait pas^.^. Et bien ciao à toi aussi.@+ 


	4. Deux Griffondors qui rêve

Auteur : Moi, c'est à dire Isly(Bon, vous commencer à le savoir je crois, lol ~ -^)  
  
Disclaimer : Tout les petits(et grand) sorciers de cette histoire qui sont connu de tous sont à madame Rowling, ainsi que Poudlard et les différents lieu mentionner plus bas. Tout ce que vous reconnaîtrez du monde du Seigneur des Anneaux ne m'appartient malheureusement pas, mais sont sortit tout droit de l'imagination fertile d'un certain Tolkien, le reste est à moi. Je n'ai jamais reçu d'argent pour écrire cette histoire et je n'ai comme récompense que vos reviews qui me font très plaisir, alors je peux conter sur vous pour ne pas me poursuivre.(ouf il était long le disclaimer. ^-^)  
  
Spoilers :Les 4 premiers tombes de HP(j'aimerais bien pouvoir dire les 5, mais tout le monde sait qu'il n'ai pas encore sorti, alors quand bien même je le dirais...)et les livres de LOTR(J'aimerais bien remercier au passage J.R.R. Tolkein, mêmme si je sais que c'est impossible, d'avoir créé des personnages immortels, sinon je n'aurais pas pu écrire cette fic)  
  
Genre : Mystery(apparement ça ne change toujours pas!)  
  
Rated : General (ça pourrait changer en cours de route, mais pour l'instant y a rien de trop traumatisant)  
  
N/A : Bon, je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps(surtout que j'ai fait plus long que d'habitude), les réponse aux reviews sont à la fin... et bonne lecture.  
  
Le dernier rempart Capitre 4 : Deux Griffondors qui rêve  
  
  
  
Dans le château, tout le monde dormait. Il n'y avait aucune âme qui vivent dans les couloirs. Poudlard était plus calme que jamais. Mais dans la nuit, il existait deux Griffondors qui étaient troublés par leurs rêves, beaucoup trop proches de la réalité...  
  
  
  
Le Roi Aragorn, dit Elessar, avait prit congé de la vie depuis maintenant plusieurs mois. En Outre-Mer, un puissant navire, à la fois léger et extrêmement résistant, voguait vers les Terres Immortelles. Il n'y avait, à son bord, que deux individus : un Elfe et un Nain. Pourtant, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, il ne se détestait pas. Il n'était dit, entre eux, aucune insulte, il n'y avait ni dispute ni bagarre, car en vérité Legolas et Gimli étaient les meilleurs amis du monde. Certes, il n'y en avait pas toujours été ainsi, mais c'est fou comme les épreuves et le danger peuvent rapprocher les gens, même les plus réticent. La compagnie de l'anneau avait apris à Legolas à apprécier les Nains, et à Gimli à aimer les Elfes.  
  
Ils avaient quitter la Terre du Millieu peu apprès la mort du Roi des Hommes, profondément attrister pas la mort de leur ami. Sur la Haute Mer, à bord du navire construit par son ami, Gimli était inquiet. Legolas le remarqua alors il demanda :«Gimli, tu sembles ailleurs. Il y a t'il quelque chose qui te fais peur?  
  
- Oh oui! Maître Elfe. ET pas n'importe quoi!  
  
- Alors?  
  
- Il se trouve, Legolas que nous nous dirigeons vers un territoire purement elfique et que je suis un Nain!  
  
- Oh! Ce n'est que ça....  
  
- Comment?  
  
- Je ne crois pas que tu doives vraiment t'inquiéter. Il est vrai qu'Eldamar est comme tu dit ''un territoire purement elfique'' mais les Portes n'ont rien à reprocher aux Nains.  
  
- Les portes?  
  
- Un endroit, au millieu de l'océan qui permet l'accès à Eldamar. Si Elles jugent indigne un voyageur à passer cette étape, elle le revoit en Terre du Millieu...  
  
- Et comment font t'Elles ça?  
  
- Aucune idée! Il existe beaucoup de légendes sur ce sujet, mais j'ignore laquelle est vrai.  
  
- Et si je suis refusé? Après tout je ne suis pas un Elfe.  
  
- Gandalf, Frodon et Bilbon non plus, et il ne sont pas réapparu depuis leur départ. Alors pourquoi pas toi? »  
  
Gimli ne répondit pas, mais il hocha la tête. Legolas avait réussit à le rassurer et il lui en était reconnaissant. L'Elfe se remis à l'ouvrage, bientôt aidé par le Nain, car manoeuvrer un bâteau, surtout en n'étant que deux, n'était pas facile! C'est Gimli qui le remarqua en premier. Un énorme nuage d'orage au dessus de l'eau, assez éloigné à l'horizon. Il le fit remarquer à Legolas, qui avait une bien meilleur vu que la sienne. Ce que vit celui-ci le laissa sans voix. Il voyait la tempête qui se déchaînait au loin, avec un extrême violance, pourtant, d'où il était, à appeine quelques lieux, il n'en sentait aucun signe. Il n'y avait aucun vent, ni aucune vagues vraiment importantes. Mais surtout, ce qui le stupéfia le plus c'estque la tempête ne se déplaçait pas, elle était totalement immobile, comme si on l'avait placer-là pour qu'elle y reste. C'est alors qu'il comprit : « Les portes...  
  
-Quoi! c'est ça l'entrée? s'exclama le Nain.  
  
- J'ai l'impression. mais ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien aller. - J'espère. »  
  
Ils se dirrigèrent lentement vers la tempête. Malgré ses paroles, Legolas ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de ressentir un malaise, comme s'il savait, au plus profond de son âme, qu'il se passerait quelque chose. Puis finalement, ils y arrivèrent, le navire se fit de lui même un chemin au travers de la porte. Comme dans un rêve, un corridor sembla se former a travers l'océan déchaîné, comme pour les inviter à passer. Puis au dernier moment, une vague se leva pour s'abattre sur le bâteau. Au même moment, le Nain et l'Elfe pensèrent que Gimli ne pourrait pas passer cette dernière épreuve. Mais ils avaient tord! La vague ne prit pas Gimli dans ses bras trop puissant, mais Legolas!  
  
  
  
Dans le dortoir des cinquièmes année de Griffondors, Alexander White se réveilla en sursaut. Il connaîssait bien ce rêve, il en connaîssait même la suite. Ses souvenirs revenaient le hanter. Il n'avait jamais vraiment comprit pourquoi il n'avait pas réussit à traverser, mais il se souviendrait de cette histoire, et de sa suite, probablement toute sa vie. Il avait repris conscience sur les rivage de la Terre du Millieu, seul et perdu. Il avait retrouver son chemin jusqu'à Mirkwood et avait fait face à son père. Celui-ci n'était pas déçu, en faite, il était heureux d'avoir son fils plus longtemps à ses côtés. Beaucoup d'années s'étaient écoulé depuis, il avait vu la Terre du Millieu disparaître, et la terre elle même se modifier : des innondations, des tremblements de terre, des années sous les glaces avaient changés son monde pour en faire ce qu'il était aujourd'hui. Il avait aussi vu la naissance d'une petite soeur et la mort d'un père. Il était le roi de Mirkwood depuis déjà plusieurs siècle, mais il ne se sentait pas l'âme d'un chef.  
  
  
  
Il resta lontemps perdu dans ses pensées, ou plutôt dans ses souvenirs, puis, lentement il s'apperçu qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir une nuit agité...  
  
  
  
Il se trouvait dans une pièce inconnue, mais il ne doutait pas de l'identité du lieu où il se trouvait. La pièce était sombre, sans fenêtre, éclairé par seulement quelques bougies et un immense feu de cheminé. Tout était décoré de vert, de noir et d'argent. Dans un énorme fauteil aux couleurs des Serpentards, était assis son ennemi de toujours : Voldemort. Pourtant, le seigneur des ténèbres ne le voyait pas, s'il en aurait était autrement, il l'aurait tuer sur le champ. C'est alors que Harry Potter sut qu'il rêvait de nouveau, d'un de ces rêves particuliers qui lui révélait les faits et gestes du meurtrier de ses parents. Mais ça ne fit que l'inquiéter davantage, car en réalité il savait que ce qu'il voyait ne présageait rien de bon. Il n'avait pas tord car l'instant d'après, une porte s'ouvrit pour laisser passer une horrible créature. La peau d'un noir verdâtre, couverte de sillons qui devait être à mit chemin entre des rides et des cicatrices, les oreilles pointus, des yeux jaune en ammande, les cheveux d'un noir qui repoussait toute lumière, les traits dures et des crocs saillants, ce monstre devait mesure plus de deux mètres. Tel était son apparance, Harry était dégouter, mais il l'aurait été davantage s'il aurait su comment était née cette créature et ces semblables. Voldemort s'addressa directement au nouveau venu : « Alors, d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre, les votres voulez rejoindre mes rangs?  
  
- Oui, mon seigneur, repondit le monstre.  
  
- J'aime ce mots, mais pour toi je ne le suis pas encore. Et je me demande pourquoi je m'embarrasserais de créature qui ont peur du soleil. Car, c'est le cas je crois, pour vous, les Orques.  
  
- Pour les Orques normaux, oui, mais pas pour nous. Je suis Urboglouk,combattant Ourouk-Haï, et Sarouman nous a crée pour nous soyons parfait. La lumière du jour ne nous influence pas. D'ailleurs, si vous êtes aussi puissant que se qu'on m'a dit, vous saurez cacher le soleil et avoir davantage d'allier.  
  
- Je suis très puissant, n'en douter pas! Et si vous le faîte encore, vous serez puni, c'est un avertissement car Lord Voldemort n'aime pas que l'on doute de lui!,rugit celui-ci, menaçant.  
  
- Bien mon Seigneur.  
  
- Vous êtes respectueux, c'est à votre avantage. Mais puis-je connaître les raisons de votre choix.  
  
- Il y a lontemps que nous n'avons pas eu de maître, et vous sembler être le mieu placer pour obtenir ce rôle.  
  
- Dans ce cas, je peux accepter votre offre. Mais avant, j'espère que vous le comprendrez, je dois tester votre efficacité.  
  
- Mmmphr!  
  
- Je vous offre une mission, l'acceptez-vous?  
  
- Oui mon Seigneur.  
  
- Vous devrez me retrouver un prisonnier qui s'est échapper. Voyez-vous, ce prisonnier détient des informations que je voudrait connaître, alors je le veux vivant! C'est un Elfe...  
  
- Un Elfe?  
  
- Oui, un Elfe. Et j'ai de bonne raison de croire qu'il se retrouve à Poudlard. Rammené le moi, et si possible, aussi, un jeune humain. Il a une cicatrice en forme d'éclaire.  
  
- Ce seras faite mon seigneur... »  
  
  
  
Harry se reveilla en sursaut, mais cette fois il ne cria pas. Il vit pourtant le visage inquiet d'Alexander White au dessus de lui. Mais il n'avait réveillé personne d'autre. Il comprit pourquoi quand le nouveau lui addressa la parole : « J'ai remarqué que tu avais un sommeil agité. Un cauchemard?  
  
- Non, lui repondit le survivant. Du moins pas tout à fait. Un nouveau contact avec Voldemort...  
  
- Mauvaise nouvelle?  
  
- Oui, Voldemort s'est trouver de nouveaux alliés.  
  
- C'était quoi?  
  
- Un combattant Ou-quelque chose...  
  
- Ourouk-Haï?!  
  
- Oui, c'est ça! Attend un peu, tu connais.  
  
- Je les ai poursuvit pendant plusieurs jours, avec Aragorn et Gimli, pour libéré deux Hobbits. Si Voldemort à réussit à les prendre à son service, ça ne présage rien de bon. Seul une troupe de chasseur d'Orque de Rohan à put les arrêter. Les tuant l'un après l'autre, à l'ombre. Ils sont très dangereux, et il exécute leur ordre à la lettre....  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
Voilà pour le quatrième chapitre. Je sais que deux semaines, c'est asser long, et je n'ai comme excuse que je lit trop de fic...lol. Bon alors, voilà les réponses aux reviews :  
  
Julie Potter : Merci, j'espère que t'as aimer ce chapitre autant que les autres. Oui, je continu, mais à mon rythme, (à et celui de mon imagination, lol)  
  
Lyra b. : Merci  
  
Aiko : Merci pour les compliments,et oui, je continu.  
  
Constance : salut, et merci, surtout que c'est grâce à toi que j'ai pu la publier cette fic. ^-^ Pour ta fic, ce que j'ai oublier de te dire par e- mail : avertis moi dès qu'elle est envoyé(en français)(bon, ça c'est pas nouveau) avec le titre et ton pseudo(si t'en a un) en prime, sioût plait. J'espère que tu vas aussi l,aimer ce chapitre. 


	5. L’Elfe et le Survivant

Auteur : Isly  
  
Disclaimer : Rien est a moi, tout est à JKR et à Tolkien et ça ne changeras, sauf pour les personnages que vous ne reconnaîtrez pas. Je ne fais pas d'argent avec cette histoire, alors il est inutile de me poursuivre en cours.  
  
Spoilers : 4 premiers Harry Potter et Le Seigneur des Anneaux.  
  
Genre : Mystery  
  
Rated : General  
  
Notes : Comme d'habitude, réponse au reviews à la fin. Je sais pas quand vous receverez ce chapitre parce qu'à partir de là je n'ai de placé que la fin et quelques événements importants. Alors excuser mon retard surtout si ce chapitre est moins bon. Ah oui, il est fort possible que Légolas soit parfois OOC maintenant qu'il est un peu plus humain, et plus vieux aussi.  
  
Le dernier rempart Chapitre 5 : L'Elfe et le Survivant  
  
Harry et Alexander étaient assis dans la salle commune des Griffondors. Ils y étaient depuis plusieurs heures et ils discutaient. Cepandant leur conversation n'était pas très heureuse. Le nouveau apprenait tout ce qu'il savait sur les Orques et les combattants Ourouk-Haï au Survivant. Mais ce qui surpris le plus ce dernier c'était l'histoire de leur création. « Les Orques et plusieurs des différentes créatures des Ténèbres n'ont pas toujours existés, lui dit Legolas. Ils ont été crée par le premier Seigneur des Ténèbres pour nourrir ses projets de destruction.  
  
- Mais comment ont-ils été crée? Demanda le jeune Griffondor. Vous avez dis, dans le bureau du directeur, qu'ils l'ont été a partir des espèces déjà existantent, je crois.  
  
- C'est exacte. Et tu sais, tu peux me tutoyer. Je ne suis sensé êtres que simple élève normal. Pour en revenir aux Orques, voilà leur histoire. Il y a lontemps, au début de l'Histoire de la Terre de Millieu, plusiueurs Elfes ont été capturés puis torturé, humillié, déchiré, si lontemps que plus rien d'elfique n'est rester en eux. Ils sont se transformé en monstres assoiffés de cruauté qui raffolent de chaire humaine. Comme les Elfes ont besoin de lumière, eux ne peuvaient plus la suporrter. Et comme les Elfes chérissent la nature, eux la détruisaient. Ils sont devenu des Orques...  
  
- Mais c'est horrible!  
  
- Ce n'est pas moi qui vais te contredire.  
  
- Mais pourtant j'ai bien vu ce combattant Ourouk-haï, ainsi que toi lorsque tu est arrivé. Vous êtes aussi différents que le jour et la nuit. Vous n'avez rien de semblable.  
  
- Nous sommes devenu aussi différents que le jour et la nuit, et nous nous détestons comme chien et chat. Mais nous avons quelque chose de semblable, autre que nos origines. Bien sûre il y a nos oreille pointu mais aussi le fait que nous somme immortels.  
  
- Mais alors, s'ils sont immortel , on ne peut pas les détruire.  
  
- Immmortel ne veux pas dire invulnérable. »  
  
Dès le moment où Alexander pronoça ces dernière parole, Harry sut ce qu'il voulait dire et il sentit l'espoir renaître dans son coeur. Il est toujours possible d'éliminer le mal. Lorsque Legolas eut terminé son récit, il en apris davantage sur les sorciers et aussi sur l'histoire du Survivant. L'Elfe savait déjà que Harry était très puissant, il était difficile de l'ignorer lorsque l'on sentait son aura magique, un pouvoir que Legolas avait gagner au cours des siècles et qu'il n'avait pas perdu quand il était devenu humain. Mais maintenant, il était persuadé qu'il serait le prochain sauveur, comme Frodon l'avait été, et comme lui, il ne pourrait pas réussir sans l'aide et le soutient de ses amis. Cepandant, le plus étrange dans cette histoire c'est qu'il semblait à peine en avoir consience. Oh bien sûr, il avait déjà combattu Voldemort, autant en duel que sans moyen de défense, et était encore en vie, mais il attribuait ceci à une chance incroyable et une suite d'évènements étranges et inconnus. Pendant plusieurs heures chacun en apprit davantage sur l'autre, jusqu'à ce que les autres Griffondors se lève.  
  
Pendant les nombreuses heures que Harry passa a parlé avec le nouveau, il eut l'impression que celui-ci lui vouait de plus en plus de respect, comme s'il voyait quelque chose qui, pour lui, était totalemnt invisible. Pourtant, quand il l'écoutait et qu'il apprenait toute ces chose sur un monde oublié, il pensait avec logique que ce pouvait être cela. Il avait vu et vécu tellement de chose, et il émmanait de lui une sagesse digne du meillleur Serdaigle, qu'il ne pouvait croire que lui, un simple adolescent de 15 ans, pouvait réprésenter une image qui inspire le respect. Après quelque temps, les premiers élèves descendirent dans la salle comme, et pour la première fois le Survivant se rendit compte de quelque chose à laquel il n'avait pas fait attention hier pendant la journée(c'était tout à fait acceptable vu son état de fatigue). Il avait la franche impression que les filles trouvaient le nouveau particulièrement à leur goût. Il n'y avait qu'à se fier à leur regard, à peut prêt le même qu'avait eut Ron et quelques autres garçons de Poudlard lors de l'apparission de Fleur Delacour lors de l'arrivé des écoles de Drumstrang et Beaubâton pour le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Mais ce n'était pas le moment d'y pensé, après tout il n'aurait qu'à en parlé à Hermione un peu plus tard. En parlant du loup, le célèbre sorcier vit la jeune fille descendre les escaliers pour les rejoindre. Après les avoir salué elle s'addressa au nouveau : « On s'est déjà parlé hier, lorsque mes deux meilleurs amis était dans leurs lits, mais ce que je ne t'ai pas dit c'était que je suis préfète à Griffondor et que par conséquent je doit t'appprendre la vie à Poudlard même si je sais que le Professeur Dumbledor dois déjà t'en parlé...  
  
- Oui, il m'en a parlé, mais pas en détail, répondit Alexander. Mais il m'a aussi dit que le préfet ou la préfète de ma maison se ferait un plaisir de s'en charger. Et tu sais, tu peux parlé un peu moin vite et prendre la peine de respirer... »  
  
L'Elfe sourit alors qu'Hermione rougissait légèrement. Harry, t'en qu'à lui se retient pour ne pas rire. Combien de fois lui et Ron lui avait demander la même chose sans obtenir beaucoup plus d'amélioration? Cepandant, Alexander avait du trouver la bonne manière d'aborder le sujet car Her mione reprit plus lentement : « Alors, ce que je voulait dire c'est que je vais tenté de t'introduire plus facilement dans la vie de Poudlard. D'abord, tu dois faire attention au château, il a tendance à aimer jouer des mauvais tours, spécialement aux nouveaux. Mais ça tu vas pouvoir l'apprendre plus tard quand on va te le faire visiter. Les réglement les plus important c'est que la magie dans les couloire est interdite, ainsi que l'usage de certains objets farceur, et les promenade en dehors du dortoire la nuit. Ensuite, as-tu remarqué la forêt dans le parc.  
  
- Oui.  
  
- Elle est interdite d'accès aux élèves, et pour cause. Ces deux-là pouront t'en parlé plus tard(elle dit cela en désigna ses deux amis, Ron s'était joint à eu entre temps) si tu veux. Et puis tu dois choisir une option, sais-tu quel sont elles?  
  
- Oui, Dumbledor m'en as parlé.  
  
- As-tu fait ton choix.  
  
- Je crois que je prendrait l'Étude des Runes puisque que j'ai quelque connaîssance sur le sujet.(En réalité le prince de Mirkwood connaissait toutes les Runes Elfes, Naines et Humaine qui avaisnt existé en Terre du Millieu)  
  
- Bien j'irais te chercher ton horraire tout à l'heure. D'ailleurs, je crois que l'on devras descendre manger. »  
  
Et sur ce ils réjoignirent les autres élèves dans la Grande Salle. En chemin Hermione continua d'assurer son rôle de Préfète et renseignait Alexander sur la vie en général à Poudlard. Lorsqu'ils s'assirent à la table des Griffondor, Hermione abordait un nouveau sujet : les cours(qui avait commencer seulement 6 semaine plus tôt) et un en particulier. « Cette année l'école à instauré un nouveau cours... un peu spécial, lui dit la meilleur amie du Survivant.  
  
- Vraiment? Et pourquoi? Demanda curieusement le nouveau le nouveau  
  
- Le directeur nous a dit que c'était en relation avec le cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.  
  
- Et c'est quoi ce nouveau cours?  
  
-Mythes et Légende du monde Magique! »  
  
Alexander la regarda un instant les yeux grand ouvert ne pouvant cacher sa surprise. Il lui dit tranquillemnt : « Et quel est le lien avec les Défenses contre les forces du mal?  
  
- Le Professeur Ross, c'est elle qui enseigne cette matière, nous à dit que le meilleur moyen de combattre quelque chose est d'abord de le connaître. Et ensuite elle nous a affirmé qu'elle a eu l'occasion de se retrouver face à face avec des créature qui était, pour tout le monde, de simples légendes. On a déjà abordé toutes celles connu du monde sorcier et demain, c'est notre premier cours de la semaine, on commenceras celle qui ont été oublié. » Il continuèrent à parler durant leur repas de tout et de rien. Bientôt Ron et Harry se mirent en tête d'expliquer ce qu'était le Quiddich à leur nouveau camarade qui écoutait tout avec attention. Après avoir déjeuner, le Survivant et l'Elfe se rendirent au bureau du directeur.  
  
Ils s'étaient rendus devant la statu de la Gargouille, donné le mot de passe( esquimau au citron, heureusement il n'avait pas changer) avait monter les escaliers magiques et s'apprêtait à frapper à la porte, mais une voix les interrompit. Elle venait de l'interieur et bien qu'elle ne s'addressait pas à eu Harry stopa son mouvement mu par la curieusité. Cette voix il la reconnaîterais parmi des milliers, c'étais celle de son professeur de potion. « Professeur, Il prépare quelque chose, je peux le sentir.  
  
- Bien sûr Severus, je n'en doute pas. Mais pourriez-vous me dire ce dont il s'agit.  
  
-J'ai bien peur que non, il ne me fais plus facilemnt confiance. Il est possible qu'il sache que j'ai changé de camp, mais il ne veux pas se débarrasser de moi. Alors je ne suis jamais au courant de ce qui est vraiment important. »  
  
Légolas regarda Harry et lui fit signe de frapper, ce qui se disait dans ce bureau ne les concernait pas. Le Survivant suivit le conseil silencieux qui lui avait été donné et Dumbledor leur dit d'entrer. « Potter, dit séchement Rogue, qu'est-ce que vous faite ici?  
  
- Je suis venu parler au Professur Dumbledor, lui répondit le Griffondor sur le même ton.  
  
- Et puis-je savoir ce que tu voulait me dire Harry?  
  
- J 'ai fait un nouveau rêve qui m'a mit en contact avec Voldemort...  
  
- Qu'as-tu vu?  
  
- Il s'est fait de nouveaux alliers, des créatures immondes que je ne connaîssait pas...  
  
- Bon d'accord pour Potter, interrompit le maître des Potion de Poudelard, mais je peux savoir ce que lui fait ici, il désignait Alexander dont il ne connaîssait pas encore le nom (A/N :normal il n'est arriver qu'il y a deux jours)  
  
- Car moi je sais ce que sont ses créatures. »  
  
L'Elfe se tut. Il ne savait pas s'il pouvait faire confiance à cet homme. Il regarda le Directeur qui lui dit tout simplement : « Et peut-on, nous aussi connaître leur identité?  
  
-Vous avez déjà entendu parler des Orques? »  
  
Personne ne répondit pendant un certain moment, mais ce fut Rogue qui le fit le premier : « Oui, vaguement. Ce sont des créature cruelles mais de ce que je sais, ils ne suportent pas le soleil et Voldemort n'est pas du genre à prendre avec lui des créatures ayant une telle faiblesse.  
  
- Ce que vous avez dit est vrai pour les Orque ordinaire, mais ils ne le sont pas. Ce sont des hybrides, un mélange qui a mis au mondes des monstre plus effoyable encore que le sont les Orques. Ils supportent le soleil bien qu'ils ne l'aiment pas, mais ce n'ai pas le plus dangereux. Ils sont plus fort, plus intelligent et plus cruels, mais ce qui devrait vous inquièter le plus c'est qu'il sont extrêment fidèle à leur maître, ils respecteront tous ces ordes à la lettre tant et aussi longtemps qu'il seront capable de le faire, tant qu'ils seront en vie.  
  
- Il y a un moyen de les tuer?  
  
- Il faut être plus fort qu'eux.  
  
- Et quel est leur mission? »  
  
Cette fois c'éatit à Harry de répondre : « Capturer l'Elfe qui se retrouve à Poudlard et me tuer si possible. »  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
Ben voilà on est une semaine plus tard et je ne suis pas particulièrement fière de ce chapitre. Je trouve que les autres étaient meilleurs, mais ça c'est mon opinion. Mais le prochain chapitre n'arrivera pas bientôt non plus, l'inspiratin n'y est pas, du moins pour cette histoire. En fait j'en est une autre en tête que je risque de commencer. Ah oyui, un autre message avant la réponse à mes reviews que je n'ai pas mis dans mes chapitres précédant : C'est ma première fic mais ce n'est pas pour cela que je vais vous demander d'être indulgent. En faite si vous voulez m'envoyer une ou plusieur critique ne vous gêner pas, mais à une sul conditon :Qu'elle soit CONSTRUCTIVE. En fait j'ai parfaitement consience que ma fic n'set pas parfaite alors je vous demande de me dire ce que vous voulez que j'améliore(À part le temps mis, sinon je risque de plus gâcher mes chapître que d'autre chose) Ben voilà trève de bavardage voilà la réponse au reviews :  
  
Juliepotter :Merci encore, et oui je vais continuer, mais plus tard...  
  
Constance : salut, merci pour le compliment, c'est vraiment gentil. J'ai vraiment hâte de lire ta fic. Je vais continué qund l'inspiration va revenir... Bye. (contante de voir que je suis toujours ton ami, lol, sans blague c,est pareille pour moi.)  
  
Rose Potter : Je suis contente que tu n'ai pas été déçu(espérons que se sera pareille pour celui-là) Vraiment? Ce n'était pas mon intention, et j'aurais pas été capable de torture Sirius... Et t'en fais pas les peerso de la communauté n'on pas une mauvaise fin, désoler si je t'est fait croire ça! En fait c'est plutôt une chance de partir en terre Immortel(et en vrai Legolas n,a pas été rejetter, c'est qui fallait que je m'arrange pour qu'il soit la) et Aragorn et mort vieux et heureux, faut pas oublier que c'est un homme et par conséquant, il est mortel! Je vais essayé de ne pas chuter, mais pour ça faut que je fasse ma pause(Désolé, é_è) 


	6. L'histoire devient une légende et la lég...

Auteur : Comme d'habitude, Isly Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, sauf peut-être l'histoire, Legolas appartient à Tolkien (plus tout ce qui concerne la Terre du Milieu) et le reste est à J.K. Rowling. Spoilers : Pareille qu'au dernier chapitre. 4 premiers livre de HP et les LOTR Genre : Mystery Rated : Général, mais ça peut changer en cours de route( si vous n'êtes pas d'accord avertissez-moi directement s.v.p et je changerais) Note : Je vous aie manqué ? Non mais franchement, deux mois avant de m'y remettre, ça fait dure. Enfin, mieux vaut tard que jamais. Réponse aux reviews en fin de chapitre. Le dernier rempart Chapitre 6 : L'histoire devient une légende et la légende un mythe, ce qui auraient du rester dans les mémoires à été oublié... Jusqu'à aujourd'hui (le titre est long et ne m'appartient pas)  
  
Le lendemain matin les cours reprenaient. Harry ne fut pas réveillé dans la nuit par ses cauchemars et Legolas n'avait pas revécu ses souvenirs. L'entretient de la veille avec le directeur et le professeur de potions c'était terminé peu de temps après la déclaration d'Harry et Dumbledore avait promis de cherché une solution aux problèmes qui se présentaient. Mais pour l'instant ces problèmes ne préoccupaient personne car tous étaient plongés dans les bras de Morphée. Dans la pièce régnait le silence seulement troublé par les ronflements paisibles d'un dormeur. Puis un bruit, plus précisément une sonnerie, réveilla tout les dormeurs. C'est en grognant que les garçons de cinquième année à Griffondor se levèrent de leurs lits si attirants auquel ils ne pourraient plus accéder avant le soir. Une nouvelle journée de cours allait commencer...  
  
Quelques minutes à peine plus tard le trio infernal accompagné du nouveau Griffondor étaient assit à leur table sous le plafond enchanté de la Grande Salle. Ils mangeaient leur déjeuné, parlant de tout et de rien, comme d'habitude. Alexander regarda intrigué l'arrivé des hiboux postaux alors que ceux-ci déposaient différentes lettres ou colis devant leur propriétaire. Tout se passait bien jusqu'à l'arrivé de Malfoy... -Alors Potter, tu t'es trouvé un nouveau membre à ton fan club? -Dégage Malfoy, répondit l'intéressé. -Oh ! Mais j'en ai pas du tout l'intention... qu'en à toi, le nouveau, c'est dommage que ce vieux chapeau ne t'aie pas été envoyé à Serpentard, on aurait put faire quelque chose pour toi. Tant pis, tu es tombé sur la pire des maisons... -Parce que j'imagine que la tienne est la meilleur, répondit calmement l'Elfe. -C'est certain.. White, c'est ça ? Fit Drago avec un air supérieur. -Oui. Et pourquoi Serpentard serait meilleur que Griffondor, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle ? -Parce que se sont les meilleurs qui y entre ! -Vraiment ? -Vraiment ! -Pourquoi ? Parce que vous savez regarder les autres avec supériorité, parce que vous vous imposez, que vous ne reculer devant rien pour être parmis les premiers et que vous savez intimider ? C'est pour ça que vous êtes supérieurs ? (N/A: là et pour la suite je sens qu'il y a qui ne m'aimeront pas, mais cette partie est quand même importante alors, ne me tuez pas s'il vous plait, je parle surtout aux fans de Drago et il y a beaucoup) -Entre autre... -Si c'est le cas alors n'importe qui peut vous égaler... Il finit sa phrase et pris un certain risque. Le collier qu'il portait au coup modifiait légèrement son apparence et changeait ses pouvoirs mais il y une chose que Legolas avait du camoufler seul et c'était le port et le regard fière de ceux de sa race. Plusieurs grands Rois avaient pâli et s'étaient sentit ridicules face aux Elfes qui semblaient exprimer clairement cette caractéristique à tel point que certain la qualifiait de vanité. Du plus le fait que Legolas Greenleaf était de sang royal amplifiait encore davantage ce fait lorsqu'il se montrait dans toute sa grandeur. Au cours des siècles, il avait appris l'humilité ce qui lui avait permis de ne pas dévoiler cette partie de sa personnalité, où plutôt de son apparence, mais il savait la faire ressurgir lorsqu'il le voulait et ce qu'il fit. Malfoy tenta de soutenir son regard et de ne pas paraître intimidé, il y réussit moyennement, à grande difficulté mais sut repartir la tête haute. Puis il jura de se venger... (A/N: Alors on ne m'en veut pas trop ? J'ai rien contre Drago mais dans cette fic je le vois arrogant, pas trop différent des livres, ça prend du temps avant de changer)  
  
Mlle Ross préparait sa classe pour son prochain cours, Griffondor et Serpentard, cinquième année, ça promettait... Elle ferait tout pour qu'aujourd'hui il n'y ai pas d'élèves qui finissent la période à l'infirmerie. Après tout ils commenceraient enfin la partie qu'elle préférait de son cours, surtout que peu d'élève, pour ne pas dire aucun, connaissait ne serais-ce qu'une partie de ce qu'elle enseignerait. Comme il avait été dit autrefois : L'histoire devient une légende et la légende un mythe. Ce qui aurait du rester dans les mémoires à été oublié... Et il était rare ceux qui se souvenaient de cette histoire ! Elle faisait partit de ses cas exceptionnels, après tout ses ancêtres avait jouer un rôle important à cette époque. Elle fut sortit de ses pensées par l'arrivée de ses premiers élèves.  
  
Le trio infernal, ainsi que plusieurs Griffondor, regardèrent Alexander avec surprise. Il en avait intimidé plus d'un lorsqu'il avait montré cette partie de sa personnalité. Ce fut Hermione qui sortit tout le monde de leur torpeur. -Hum, le prochain cours commence dans dix minutes ! On ferait mieux d'y aller... Sinon on risque d'être en retard ! -Mais 'Mione, répliqua Ron, en dix minutes on a amplement le temps de se rendre en Mythe et Légende de Monde Magique, (N/A : A partir de maintenant je vais utiliser MLMM pour désigner ce cours) après tout la salle de classe n'est qu'à deux minutes de la Grande Salle... -Ron ! L'interrompit l'adolescente, je préfère être en avance pour pouvoir avoir de bonne place ! -C'est toujours la même chose avec toi, si tu continus comme ça tu vas finir par traumatiser Alexander ! Les deux amis continuèrent à se disputer sous les rires camouflés du Survivant et de l'Elfe. Hermione eu tout de même raison du dernier fils des Wesley, et ils furent les premiers à entrer dans la salle de cours. Le professeur Ross profita de cette occasion pour se présenter au nouvel élève. -Bonjour, tu dois être Alexander White... - Oui... Professeur ? -Ross, je m'appelle Gueniève Ross. -Enchanté ! -Moi aussi.  
  
Lorsque tout les élèves furent arrivés et que la cloche sonna, Gueniève commença son cours. Elle voulait d'abord savoir si l'un de ses élèves connaissait déjà le contenu de ses prochains cours. Pour ce faire elle alluma le rétroprojecteur magique, qu'elle utiliserait souvent pendant l'année pour montrer différentes images aux élèves, et y disposa une carte, attendant la réaction des élèves. Ils semblèrent tous confus, n'ayant apparemment aucune idée de ce qu'elle représentait, car son nom était évidemment camouflé. Tous, sauf un...  
  
Lorsque la carte était apparue, lorsque le professeur Ross avait donné cette image pour introduire la suite de son cours, Legolas Greenleaf avait sentit son c?ur s'arrêter. Il connaissait cette carte, oh oui, il la connaissait par c?ur. Mais contrairement à beaucoup d'autre ce n'était pas ses traits, ses contours, le nom de ses villes, de ses régions, de ses lacs et rivières, son aspect sur papier qu'il connaissait le mieux, mais plutôt ses paysages, l'aspect de ses villes, de ses régions, la beauté de ses lacs et ses rivières et la grandeur de ses montagnes. Cette carte évoquait des images, des souvenirs à ses yeux. Il connaissait ce lieu, du désert aride qu'était le Mordor, à la vallée pleine de vie qu'occupait Fondcombe, en passant par la charmante comté, la forêt d'or de la Lorien, l'ombre des Monts Brumeux, la colère du Carandrhas, les mystère de Mirkwood, la forêt noire, son pays, la forêt sans age qu'était Fangorn et beaucoup d'autre. Oui il savait quel serait le sujet de se cours...  
  
La réaction de Alexander White était différente de celle des autres, bien qu'il semble bien savoir camouflé ses émotions, il sembla d'abord surpris puis perdu dans ses réflexions. Puis elle pausa sa question. Elle connaissait déjà la réponse mais elle voulait en avoir le c?ur net. -Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous connaît le nom de ce lieu ? -L'île Imaginaire ? C'était le jeune Malfoy qui avait répondu. Il voulait attirer l'attention et il avait réussit. Les réactions ne se firent pas attendre, les Serpentard ricanèrent et les Griffondor lui jetèrent un regard noir, plutôt agacé. Seul un élève réagit légèrement différemment, toujours le même. Alexander White sembla se retenir de dire quelque chose, mais ses yeux parlait pour lui : Il était blessé et aurait sans doute tuer Drago Malfoy sur place si il n'utilisait pas toute sans volonté pour se retenir. Oui, il connaissait ce lieu, et curieusement semblait y être attaché. Elle tenta le tout pour le tout : -Monsieur White, connaissez-vous la réponse ? Il resta silencieux, certain aurait pu prendre ce geste pour de l'hésitation, c'était le cas mais pas pour les raisons qu'ils auraient cru. Il ne semblait pas cherché une réponse plausible, non, elle était certaine qu'il se demandait s'il devait répondre ou non. Finalement. Il parla : -C'est... La Terre du Milieu, professeur. -Exactement, répondit le professeur en ignorant les ricanements des Serpentard, qui d'ailleurs se turent à sa réponse. Je dois vous avouer que je m'attendais pas a ce que l'un d'entre vous connaisse cette carte, et par conséquent, également l'histoire qui s'en rattache. 20 points pour Griffondor. Les élèves étaient maintenant silencieux, alors que Gueniève Ross dévoilait le titre de la carte qui était effectivement le même que ce qu'avait dit le nouveau. Elle continua son cours en parlant des différentes races qui avait habité cette terre, à chaque fois accompagnées d'une image. Elle nomma bien sûr les Nains, les Hommes, les Elfes et les Hobbits, mais n'oublia pas les différente créature des Ténèbres dont certaine existait encore aujourd'hui, bien que différente pour certaines(comme les gobelins). Pour chacune d'entre elle, Legolas ressentit une émotion différente alors que plusieurs élèves étaient étonnés de l'aspect et des caractéristiques de certaines races, celle qui était le plus éloigner de ce qu'ils connaissaient déjà et qui portait un nom semblable plus souvent qu'autrement. Mais ce qui étonna d'avantage Alexander était qu'elle parla aussi des Ents et des Balrogs. Deux créatures qu'il avait vue de ses propres yeux lorsqu'il faisait partie de la Communauté de l'Anneau. Cependant, l'Elfe n'était pas à bout de ses surprises...  
  
Gueniève avait terminé sa description des différentes races et c'était amusé de la réaction de plusieurs de ses élèves. Il vérifia l'heure et se rendit compte qu'elle avait suffisamment le temps de prendre de l'avance, elle allait présenter les héros... Elle plaça une nouvelle image où l'on apercevait neuf personnages : Quatre Hobbits, deux Hommes, un Magicien, un Nain et un Elfe.  
  
Legolas remerciait en ce moment même Eärendil du fait que cette image n'était pas précise et que personne ne reconnaîtrait ses traits qui avaient peu changer depuis cette époque et que même le fait qu'il ait pris apparence humaine n'est pu les modifier. Sinon il aurait eu du mal à expliquer le fait que l'un des membres de la Communauté de l'Anneau représenté sur ce dessin lui soi si semblable autrement que par la vérité, que c'était lui-même. -Il y aura d'autre personnage impliqué, commença le professeur, mais je ne pourrais vous en parler qu'au prochain cours. Ceux-ci n'entreront en scène que dans une ou deux semaines... -Pourquoi ? Demanda un élève -Car il faut commencer l'histoire par le commencement. -Alors pourquoi nous montrer ceux-là en premier ? Demanda un autre -Car ce sont mes préférés. D'autre question? Non, alors commençons... Frodon Saquet, le Porteur de l'Anneau. Depuis son plus jeune âge, il rêve d'aventure, ce qui est assez rare pour une Hobbit. Il vivait chez son oncle Bilbon, à Cul- de-Sac. Ensuite, il y a Samsagace Gamegie, son jardinier et meilleur ami. Sam soutiendra Frodon tout au long de son aventure et lui restera toujours fidèle, toujours près à le soutenir. Puis il y a Meriadoc Brandebouc, alias Merry, et Piringrin Touque, alias Pipin...  
  
Elle les énuméra l'un après l'autre, mais garda un certain mystère autour de quelques personnages, dont Aragorn qu'elle nomma Grand-pas, en précisant que son véritable nom viendrait plus tard. Elle le dit Ranger, mais ne précisa pas qu'il était l'Héritier du trône du Gondor. Legolas savait quand la reste des informations seraient donner, lorsqu'ils seraient rendus à l'étape du Conseil d'Elrond. Puis elle parla de Gimli, de Boromir et de Gandalf. Un Nain, un Seigneur du Gondor et un Magicien Puissant. Et Finalement, il y avait lui... Legolas Greenleaf, l'Elfe de la communauté. -C'est un archer Hors Pair et les qualités qui son attribué à sa race sera utile durant leur quête. Il est né dans la forêt de Mirkwood, ou la forêt noire si vous préféré, et son père, Thranduil y était Roi... Les regards de Ron, Harry et Hermione se posèrent un instant sur Alexander, surpris. Trop rapidement cependant pour être repéré par quiconque, hormis le principal intéressé.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Alors, pas trop déçu ? J'espère que non, moi je ne le suis pas. Alors, p'tit review sioupliait ê__ê. Sinon un gros merci à Adrastée qui a bien voulu me corriger, c'est vraiment gentil, mais je crois que tu commences à le savoir vu le nombre de fois que je le répète... ^-^ Bon alors réponses aux reviews:  
  
Sophie Black : Même si je partage pas ton avis sur Legolas (je l'aime bien moi) j'suis vraiment contente que t'aime ma fic et tes commentaires c'est vachement encouragement, meeeercccciiiii... ^___^. En fait, pour avoir réussit à ça il faut remercier Tolkien qui a fait des personnages immortels sinon j'aurais rien pu faire, mais sinon, j'ai vraiment un gros sourire quand je lis ton review ! Et puis les fic avec Legolas il y en a d'autre qui son vraiment bonne, ça te permettrais de le voir sur un autre jour... ( ça m'est arrivée avec certain perso d'HP). Je ferais pas ressusciter Faramir, mais j'en parlerai plus dans les prochains cours de MLMM ainsi que Boromir, bien sûr. J'espère que ça te vas ! Cette fic, je ne l'abandonne pas, et j'espère que la suite te plaira(et ce chapitre aussi). Constance : Un merci pour tes commentaires et oui je continue. Pour le reste des commentaires, je crois que j'ai déjà répondu par mail (ça fait quand même deux mois O__O) Moi ça va toujours et j'attends toujours de tes nouvelles, de vrai je veux dire, autre que par review. @+ Arwen Potter : Là j'me rends compte que ça fait vraiment longtemps que j'avais envoyé de suite, quand j'ai lu ton premier review. J'espère que tu aimes toujours et bien sûr merci ! Mais ça je crois que je te l'ai déjà dit. J'me rends compte aussi que ça fait un bout de temps que je t'ai pas envoyé de mes nouvelle, alors je te promets de me rattraper. Au fait, j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop pour Drago... Bon ben, à la prochaine. Juliepotter : Merci pour tes encouragements, c'est vraiment gentil, en plus des compliments, en plus tu es la seul qui me suis depuis le tout début, bien que d'autre se soit ajouté au cours du temps, alors ça mérite un GROS MERCI. J'suis contente que tu continus à apprécier. Oh, c'est vrai qu'il ne faut pas aller trop vite, mais là, je suis presque à trois mois, c'est beaucoup. J'espère que le prochain chapitre se fera moins attendre. Magical Malfoy : En voilà une à qui je suis certaine de devoir des excuses pour Drago, mais si je ne te connais pas autre que par cette très gentille review, alors s'cuse me plaise é_è. Sinon j'ai été étonné de recevoir une review aussi lontemp après la parution du dernier chapitre, et ça fais encore davantage plaisir. Si Hermione est au courant pour Legolas ? Je crois que j'ai réussi à régler ce problème à la fin de ce chapitre. Si c'est pas encore assez claire (je sais pas moi, c'est certain que je connais la réponse à toutes les questions, et ce qui est suffisamment évidant ne l'est pas nécessairement pour vous les lecteurs puisque vous n'êtes pas dans ma tête) et bien oui elle est au courant... Merci de m'avoir averti car je croyais que j'avais réussit à le faire comprendre au deuxième chapitre. Mais il manquait encore d'information. Les Orques ne peuvent pas voir à travers la magie du collier, mais... Y a un mais, que tu connaîtras dans quelques chapitres. Je veux pas révéler un punch trop tôt, alors... Tu n'auras pas à répondre de tes actes, car Legolas ne vas pas mourir... Du moins il n'est pas supposé, Voldemort le veut VIVANT... Lol.  
  
Salut moi c'est Adrastée, je voulais juste vous dire de continuer de lire les fics d'Isly car sincèrement elles sont géniales, et puis c'est un véritable plaisir de la corriger ! Bonne lecture à tous et bonne continuation à toi Isly ! 


End file.
